My Couple (Taoris)
by Nida Exotics
Summary: "Apakah pandamu bisa melakukan ini? memberimu kasih sayang seorang eomma dan appa?, meberimu perhatian seorang gege? Dan memberimu cinta seorang couple?" #bad summary


Tittle : My Couple

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Taoris

Others : Hunhan, Baekyeol, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance (maybe),family

Rating : G

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik tuhan YME,orang tua,diri sendiri dan SM Ent. Author hanya meminjam nama untuk mewujudkan Fantasi aneh bin gaje author.

Summary : "Apakah pandamu bisa melakukan ini? memberimu kasih sayang seorang eomma dan appa?, meberimu perhatian seorang gege? Dan memberimu cinta seorang couple?"

**WARNING! This Is Fanfic YAOI,BOYS LOVE! GAJE,ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR BERANTAKAN!**

Annyeong~~~~~~#teriak pake toa sambil nenteng Taoris.

author gaje comeback again dengan membawa fanfic abal lainnya pastinya. FF Sun Krystalnya author simpen dulu, nih author bawa fanficnya TAORIS. siapa yang mau merapat aja. Yang gak mau MENJAUHLAH!

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Sebelum baca wajib LIKE, sesudah baca wajib COMENT!

Ya udah dari pada banyak ngomongnya langsung aja. Sok di baca, monggo

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING…

Seorang namja bermata tajam namun lucu dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya tengah terlelap dengan memeluk boneka pandanya yang cukup besar.

"Tao-ah ireona palli" seorang namja dengan suara bassnya namun lembut tengah berusaha membangunkan namja imut yang masih setia menutup mata pandanya.

"Tao-ah.." kali ini namja tampan itu sedikit mengguncang tubuh namja manis yang di panggilnya Tao tersebut.

"sebentar lagi ge" gumam Tao seraya menarik selimut bercorak panda itu sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"kau harus kesekolah hari ini, dan gege harus kuliah. Gege tidak mau kita terlambat hanya karena kau lambat bangun." Ucap Kris-namja tampan itu.

"baiklah ge."

Tao membuka paksa matanya yang masih tidak mau terbuka itu. Tao merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menggisik-gisik mata pandanya menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk teman tidurnya itu.

"sana mandi, lalu turunlah. Kita sarapan bersama." Ucap kris sambil mengusap rambut hitam Tao sayang.

Kris dan Tao adalah saudara. Namun bukan saudara kandung. Orang tua Kris mengadopsi Tao pada saat usianya 5 tahun. Walaupun begitu Kris sangat menyayangi Tao melebihi apapun. Mereka berdua berasal dari dataran China. Orang tua kris pindah dan menetap di Korea. Tapi sudah satu tahun Kris dan Tao tinggal berdua saja karena orang tua mereka kembali ke China untuk urusan bisnis.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Tao turun dengan sedikit gontai menuju ruang makan,. Walaupun sudah mandi rasa kantuk yang menyerang tetap saja ada.

"gege kan sudah bilang jangan menonton hingga larut malam, kau masih saja melakukannya." Ucap kris.

~oo00oo~

"Hyuungg…" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Tao.

"Sehun, Kai.." ucap Tao setelah mendapati suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kami akan mengadakan pesta minggu depan. " ucap kai seraya meranagkul Tao.

"pesta?" Tanya Tao polos.

"iya pesta, tapi jangan lupa membawa couple mu ya hyung." Sehun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kai.

"couple?" Tao semakin bingung.

"iya, ya sudah hyung kami ke kelas dulu. Bye.." Ucap Kai dan Sehun kompak dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih bingung.

~oo00oo~

Tao duduk termenung sendiri di kelasnya. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Kai dan Sehun pagi tadi padanya tentang pesta yang akan mereka buat.

"kenapa harus membawa couple?" gumam Tao.

"Tao-ah, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"ah,, ne." ucap Tao polos dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju kantin.

"hyung.. di sini." Teriak Kai seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao berjalan menghampiri segerombolan orang yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"bagaimana Hyung? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya kai pada Tao.

"aku..aku tidak punya couple." Jawab Tao seraya menunduk sedih.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao sedih langsung menyikut pelan lengan Kai.

"kau jangan sedih ne.." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Tao dan membelai lembut surai hitam milik Tao.

"ya hyung! Kau membuatku iri saja!" gerutu Kai karena cemburu.

'Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun ge saja yang menjadi couple Tao?" Tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar.

"shireo! Baekkie hanya !" sergah Chan Yeol seraya memeluk pinggang ramping namjachingunya posesif. Tao mendengus kesal. Pasalnya hanya dia yang tidak memiliki couple.

"aku tidak ikut saja kalau begitu." Ucap Tao akhirnya.

"yaahh~ kau harus ikut Tao. Kau kan teman kami." Ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Tao melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja untuk menopang dagunya. Jujur saja Tao sangat iri melihat teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Baekkie-ya, buka mulutmu.. aaaaa~" Chan Yeol menyodorkan makanan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan berbinar membuka mulutnya melahap makanan yang di sodorkan oleh namjachingunya itu.

"Hannie, jangan makan terlalu cepat nanti kau tersedak. Lihat bahkan creamnya belepotan." Ucap Sehun seraya mengusap ujung bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"gomawo Hunnie."

Tao semakin kesal pada sahabatnya yang sedang berlovey dovey ria dihadapannya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa si polos ini tengah merana?.

"aku ke kelas saja." Tao bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya Tao melenggang pergi meninggalkan kantin yang begitu panas menurutnya.

**Tao Pov**

Huft menyebalkan mereka. Senang sekali mereka bermesraan di depanku. Tidak tahukah mereka aku iri. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang dengan kekasih mereka. Sedangkan aku? Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihku? #author mau kok jadi kekasih Tao#plakk.#abaikan

Aku mendudukan diri di bangku taman. Aku malas ke kelas. Di sana sama saja. "Aku bosaaaannnn…" teriakku. Untung saja taman ini sepi. Haahh…. "pesta couple.." gumamku. "kenapa harus pesta couple sih? Akukan jadi tidak bisa ikut." Keluhku. Lagi pula kenapa mereka mengadakan pesta seperti itu sih? Menyebalkan." Gerutuku entah pada siapa.

**Tao Pov End**

**SKIP TIME**

Semenjak pulang dari sekolah, Tao tidak beranjak dari ruang Tv. Ia masih betah melamun di depan ruang tv. Walaupun matanya menuju ke layar datar tersebut namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ditatapnya boneka panda yang sedari tadi menemaninya melamun dan sedang duduk manis disampingnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut pesta bersama teman-temanku." Lirih Tao. Sepertinya dia tengah mengajak kembarannya (?) berbicara walaupun yang diajak bicara diam membatu seribu bahasa.

"Tao, gege pulang." Seru Kris. Tao yang mendengar kris pulang hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. "gege sudah pulang?" Tanya Tao datar. Wajahnya sangat lesu sekarang ini.

"ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. biasanya hanya mendengar mobil gege saja kau sudah berlari girang. Ada apa hme?" Tanya Kris seraya mendudukan diri di samping Tao.

"aku sedih ge." Jawab Tao. Kepalnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah lesunya.

"sedih? Kenapa? Apa karena perkataan gege tadi pagi?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Tao menggeleng cepat.

"ani,bukan itu ge." Jawab Tao.

"terus karena apa?" Tanya Kris selembut mungkin.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata elang Kris yang selalu menenangkannya itu. " temanku akan mengadakan pesta, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut." Jawab Tao pelan. Kepalanya kembali menunduk.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao dengan mengusap lembut surai hitam kelam milik didinya itu.

"Kai bilang aku harus membawa couple ke pesta itu." Jawab Tao seraya beranjak menuju kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka pandanya. Kris hanya menghela nafas melihat Tao yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

~oo00oo~

"Hannie.." ucap Sehun seraya memeluk tubuh namja cantik yang di panggilnya Hannie itu dari belakang. Sedangkan yang di peluk langsung terlonjak kaget dengan pelakuan namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya! Hunnie-ah kenapa kau senang sekali mengejutkanku eoh?" gerutu namja cantik itu atau Luhan.

"kau ini imut sekali Hannie." Ucap Sehun seraya mengecup pipi mulus kekasihnya.

Semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah tinggal satu atap. Bahkan mereka sudah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya . "kau cantik sekali Hannie." Goda Sehun. Luhan merasa pipinya yang sedikit panas akibat perkataan Sehun. "Lihat, baru di puji seperti itu kau langsung Blushing." Ejek Sehun.

"kau sudah mulai nakal ya Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan seraya menyentil kening Sehun.

"aww~ appo Hyung." Ringis Sehun. Namun rasa sakitnya hilang ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang terkikik kecil. Di kecupnya singkat bibir mungil nan indah tersebut kemudian Sehun melesat pergi sebelum mendapat jitakan dari namjanya itu.

"YA! OH SEHUN! AWAS KAU!" pekik Luhan seraya mengejar kekasih nakalnya itu.

~oo00oo~

KLEK~

Kris membuka kenop pintu kamar Tao perlahan seolah tidak mau mengejutkan panda kecil kesayangannya itu. Di tatapnya punggung Tao yang tengah melamun menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"apa kau masih memikirkan pesta Couplemu?" Tanya Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"gege" gumam Tao saat melihat Kris menghampirinya. Kris mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao.

"gege bisa menjadi couple mu kalau kau mau." Ucap Kris.

"benarkah itu ge?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Wajah yang tadi murung kini kembali ceria. Kris mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum manis pada Tao.

"xie xie ge." Ucap Tao kemudian memeluk Kris dengan erat. Seolah memberi tahukan bahwa dirinya sangat senang sekarang.

"sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Kau harus kesekolah besok." Ucap kris seraya membaringkan Tao dan menarik selimut pandanya hingga sebatas leher Tao dan mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Tao.

"jaljayo Tao." Ucap kris yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Tao.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, secerah hati namja panda yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Awan mendung yang dari kemarin menyelimuti hatinya kini lenyap di gantikan oleh langit yang cerah.

" sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris.

"ne, gege." Tao segera memasuki mobilnya bersama Kris.

Ini memang menjadi rutinitas Kris untuk selalu mengantar jemput adik kesayangannya. Walaupun Tao sudah berumur 18 tahun tapi sikap Kris padanya seperti Tao adalah bocah yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Semenjak keluarga Kris kembali ke China, Eomma Kris mengamanahkan Kris untuk menjaga Tao dengan baik. Sampai sekarang Kris masih memperlakukan Tao seperti dulu. Sangat di manja.

"kalau kau pulang nanti telfon gege ne." pesan Kris saat Tao turun dari mobilnya.

"ne gege." Tao sangat menuruti perkataan gege yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Setelah melihat Tao masuk ke area sekolah Kris memacu mobilnya menju kampus tercintanya dengan cepat.

"Tao-ah~" seru Baekhyun ketika Tao masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"annyeong semuaaa~" usap Tao semangat.

"wah wah.. sepertinya wajahmu sudah kembali cerah seperti dulu ya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya merangkul pundak Tao.

"benar,apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" timpal Chan Yeol.

"ani, hanya saja aku akan ikut dengan pesta couple kalian." Ucap Tao girang.

"jinjja?" Tanya Sehun. Tao mengangguk mantap.

"siapa couple mu? Siapa?" Tanya Kai antusias.

"itu rahasia~" ucap Tao diiringi senyuman yang lebar yang sukses membuat sahabatnya itu ber 'yaah' ria.

"tapi Tao apa kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan couplemu? Jika kau belum melakukannya itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai couple" ucap Kai blak blakkan yang membuatnya sukses mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo."aww~ appo chagi." Rintih Kai.

"Yaa! KIM JONG IN jangan meracuni fikiran polos Tao dengan pikiran mesummu itu ya!" teriak Luhan seraya mendeath glare Kai. Tao menunduk sedih.

"gwaenchana Tao-ah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan anak bodoh itu. Otaknya sedang konslet." Kyungsoo membantu menenangkan Tao.

"ya hyung! Kenapa kau malah mengataiku?" teriak Kai tidak terima.

**SKIP TIME**

Tao tengah duduk dikamarnya seraya menatap boneka big panda kesayangannya. Perkataan Kai masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. "bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Tidak mungkin aku harus mengatakannya pada Kris ge. Itukan sangat memalikan." Ucap Tao pada pandanya.

"atau kau saja yang menjadi coupleku. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu." Ucap Tao antusias seraya menciumi pandanya. Kris yang sedari tadi mengintip aktifitas Tao dari balik pintu hanya terkekeh melihat panda kecilnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan ,menggemaskan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan pandamu?" Suara berat Kris menghentikan aktifitas Tao menciumi boneka pandanya.

"gege sekarang aku punya dua couple. Yeeayy~" ucap Tao sumringah.

"memangnya siapa lagi couplemu selain gege?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"ini" Tao menunjuk Pandanya yang sedang duduk manis di depannya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"dengan begitu aku bisa melakukan apapun pada pandaku." Lanjutnya riang.

"memangnya apa yang bisa panda itu lakukan dan gege tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Tao terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Ia masih ingat dengan perkataan Kai tadi di sekolahnya.

"i-itu..itu.." tao merasa sangat gugup. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada bulu halus pandanya. Kris menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Tao.

"apa pandamu bisa melakukan ini padamu?"

kris mengecup lembut kening Tao yang membuat Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati lembutnya sentuhan Kris.

"memberimu kasih sayang seorang eomma dan appa?"

kemudian Kris menurunkan ciumannya ke pipi chubby Tao.

" Memberimu perhatian seorang gege?"

dan terakhir Kris mencium lembut bibir ranum Tao. Tao terkejut ketika Kris mencium bibirnya.

"dan memberimu cinta seorang couple?"

Tao masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"apa pandamu bisa melakukannya juga?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi.

Tao hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan menunduk terasa panas. Kris mengangkat wajah Tao perlahan agar ia bisa melihat wajah manis Tao.

"jadi kau memilih siapa untuk menjadi couplemu?" Tanya Kris.

"aku..aku memilih gege saja untuk menjadi coupleku." Jawab Tao malu-malu seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kris. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang milik Kris.

"gomawo baby, wo ai ni." Ucap Kris seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Tao dan membalas pelukan Tao.

**~END~**

haah akhirnya selesai juga ff abal ku. Mian kalu jelek dan feelnya gak dapet. Habisnya nida lagi konslet otaknya, gak tahu deh kenapa bisa jadi ff abal begini. Ini pengalaman pertama buat ff kayak begini. Ma'lum masih amatiran. ini FF pertama yang nida post di FFN, sebelumnya ini udah pernah nida post di FP nida..

Gomawo yang udah mau baca dan coment ff gaje bin abal bin kacau bin ancur bin.. pokoknya banyak bin nya deh.

Yesunghunlah kalau begitu, nida pamit dulu deh.. udah pada pegel nih tangan. Mian wa gomawo.

silahkan review para readers yang baik hati..

gomawo#BOW bareng EXO.


End file.
